Heat Seeking Missile
by simba517
Summary: Who knew freezing your toes off could be so much fun?


**From Simba517: A very close friend of mine wrote the following short story. She was too embarrassed to post because she has not entered the lemon comfort zone. Show her some love by leaving a review. She will be checking them. **

**A/N: This lovely little O/S is dedicated to my friend capitalab and the man she affectionately refers to as "hubbs."**

Heat Seeking Missile

Edward and Bella sat huddled on the couch, their teeth chattering in the bitter cold. The mill up the street laid off Mr. Rolston, their foster father, almost 6 months ago. He'd beaten the pavement everyday trying to find work, but his efforts stood, as of yet, unrewarded. The simple truth...

No one was hiring.

This particular week Mr. Rolston traveled as far as Seattle, leaving Edward and Bella to fend for themselves in the small hovel. Mrs. Rolston left long ago, the day after the power company shut off the electricity. It had only been October then. She never would have survived January in Washington State with no heat.

Of course, Edward and Bella could have left at any time. A simple phone call to DSS would have made sure of that. But, Bella and Edward had lived in other foster homes before, and the home Mr. Rolston provided out-shined them all. Not particularly affectionate, Mr. Rolston didn't lavish them with love, but they were clothed, sheltered, fed, and most importantly safe, which was more than they could say for most of the places they'd experienced.

Edward rose from the couch, stoking the fire a bit before adding another log. Shivering, he jumped back under the blankets he'd piled on top of them earlier in preparation for the falling temperatures that always accompanied nighttime. Sleeping in their bedrooms became impossible once the freezing temperatures had set in, and they'd found closing the doors to the adjacent rooms, and curling up on the couch in front of the fire together, proved the best way to stay warm.

Awkward didn't begin to describe it at first. Bella and Edward had lived with Mr. Rolston since they were 9 and 10, respectively. Edward came first, followed by Bella six months later after DSS removed her from a particularly terrible situation. Edward loved Bella, but had always viewed her as more of a sister. However, sleeping snuggled up with Bella in his arms in an attempt to stay warm over the past 2 months had awakened the raging hormones that coursed through every 17 year old boy's body.

He leaned against the side arm of the couch, his head at opposite ends from Bella's, and slid his legs underneath hers so that her thighs draped across his, her feet under his arms. Edward did the same, shoving his frozen toes beneath her arms.

"Jesus, Edward, your toes are like chunks of ice!" she gasped. He wiggled them, knowing she was ticklish and she squealed in laughter. "Stop! St-Stop! I'm gonna pee my pants!" she begged, howling.

Edward loved her like this - her cheeks flushed from laughter, her eyes dancing with mirth. No matter their circumstances, Bella always remained optimistic - joyful. He couldn't even remember her ever crying. She was perfect and Edward would never understand why it took him so long to see it.

Bella's laughing eventually died down and she reached under her arms, wrapping her hands around Edward's toes. He smiled in gratitude hugging her legs to him in a silent thank you. They were quiet then. With the house dark and the fire crackling, it really wasn't so bad, especially since they had each other. Finally comfortable and warm, they both drifted off to sleep.

Outside, the blustery wind whipped and howled. A snowstorm had moved in over night, sending the temperatures plummeting well below zero. The fire had died down during the night, so it was to a pitch black room, that Edward opened his eyes. He gasped when he realized how cold the small den had become and cursed himself for sleeping so soundly that he'd let the fire burn out. He could feel Bella shivering even though they were together beneath four or five blankets.

He slid out from under the covers, careful not to wake Bella, and darted to the fire place. He lit a starter log allowing it to catch and really get going before adding a few more dried out logs on top. Satisfied with his work he quickly returned to the warmth of the couch.

Edward didn't want to wake Bella, but once again his toes felt numb. They actually tingled, almost burning with the cold. He stretched his foot out, finding the warmth he sought quickly. He wiggled his toes gently trying to regain some of the feeling in them when Bella suddenly moaned.

She moaned!

Edward froze, afraid he'd awoken her, but listening intently he could tell her breaths were deep and even. Testing the waters, he wiggled his foot again, eliciting another moan that sent a jolt of lust shooting through him. Never in his life had he heard something so tantalizing. He couldn't help but continue, not wanting Bella's delicious sounds to stop.

However, he also found it quite amusing. He couldn't believe anyone's armpits could be that sensitive. Curiosity won out, and he lifted the covers to peer beneath, only to be met with darkness. A flashlight lay on the coffee table. Without electricity he and Bella always kept it close by in case they needed to move about the house after dark. But, he didn't want to wake her and he feared turning the flashlight on would do just that.

Throughout his internal debate, he'd kept up his ministrations and when he noticed Bella's breathing had increased, he could no longer contain his curiosity. His arm shot out from under the blanket, seizing the flashlight and jamming it under the covers before switching it on. With five blankets, the light cast throughout the room remained at a minimum and Edward gloried in his small victory.

Lifting the covers and peeking underneath, he was met with a sight that nearly caused him to moan himself. His foot was not in its usual spot, tucked securely under Bella's arms. No, Edward's foot had managed to bury itself between her legs. His brain literally ceased to function momentarily as he stared at the sight and his foot froze from the lack of synapses firing.

He shook his head, the fog clearing, and he slowly attempted to retract his foot only to be startled from his stupor by Bella's breathy voice, "Please. Don't stop."

_Was Bella awake? Was she talking in her sleep? _But her pleas called to him in ways he'd never experienced. So he did the only thing a respectable 17 year old boy could do...

He stuck his foot back between her legs.

After all, he couldn't deny how warm it was at her center compared to under her arms. The heat radiated in pulsating waves. His toes hadn't been this warm since summer.

He ran his foot slowly up and down the seam of her jeans, swirling his big toe in a circle when she moaned. Her breathing had become labored and she squirmed beneath his touch. He knew she was getting close when she started to push against his foot, bucking her hips.

Edward wondered if she was still asleep and if she was, what she might be dreaming about in conjunction with the feelings clearly taking over her body. She was glorious - groaning and arching - and Edward couldn't help but feel the tightness in his own jeans.

A part of him wanted her to be awake, for her to remember how he could make her feel. He would no longer need to hide his affections from her. Then again, he wasn't sure what daylight might bring, but he'd put his money on awkwardness. Yes, it would be incredibly awkward.

"_So Edward, do you normally molest your 16 year old foster sisters in their sleep?"_

Yeah...not so good.

Only the sounds of Bella's pleasure could draw him out of his musings and pleasure was definitely what she was feeling at the moment. She lay panting before him now and he couldn't help, but reach down and rub his hand firmly over the bulge in his pants as he watched her come undone by her orgasm.

He continued massaging her with his foot until her body seemed to relax and she sank heavily back down into the cushions of the couch. "So good," she murmured, turning on her side then, dislodging his foot from between her legs.

Edward fought to take a few deep breaths of his own. He needed to calm his body down. He certainly couldn't go to the bathroom and rub one out now. It was so cold his junk would probably fall off and that would be disastrous. Because he was certain of one thing. If his and Bella's relationship went where he wanted it to go, he would - 100 percent assuredly - be needing his junk.

Finally calming down, Edward eventually fell asleep.

He awoke the next morning, to something tickling his nose. He wiggled it a few times, but the tickling remained persistent. He opened his eyes to find Bella sleeping soundly on his chest, her hair in a sexy mess - the wild strands guilty of the titillation.

"Are you awake?" she asked sleepily.

"Mmmhmm," he replied. What happened next shocked Edward. He felt soft, moist kisses on the skin of his neck as Bella rolled on top of him, pressing her breasts into his chest.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked, truly surprised. The heavenly blush Edward loved so much stained her cheeks as she dropped her head in embarrassment. "I just thought...you know...after last-"

"You were awake?" he gasped.

"You thought I was asleep?" she laughed, her head shooting up to stare at him in humorous disbelief.

"Well, I had no idea," he defended himself.

"Edward, I was bucking around like a bronco - moaning like a cow giving bir-"

"I get the picture," he cut Bella off, placing his hand over her mouth. She licked it and Edward pulled it away quickly, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Anyway," she resumed the previous conversation as if nothing had happened, "I thought it was pretty clear."

"So you liked it?" Edward asked, waggling his eyebrows and grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Mmmmm," Bella groaned shifting her hips into his before capturing his mouth in a heated kiss.

Finally breaking apart, Bella laid her head on Edward's chest, hugging him tight to her.

"You ready for breakfast?" he asked, wanting to be an attentive boyfriend.

"Not quite, yet. I just want you to hold me for a little while." Edward had no problem granting that wish. He felt as if holding Bella would sustain him all his life.

As they laid there, he couldn't help, but feel just a little cocky. He had never been with a girl before and he had been able to make one cum without even taking her clothes off. Pride welled up so strong in his chest, he thought he might choke on it. He simply had to rub it in a little.

"So you really liked it?" he teased.

Bella giggled, sitting up so she was straddling his waist, and placed a kiss on his nose.

"It was great, but I was just wondering one thing..." she couldn't help but tease back, tapping her finger to her lips as if she was deep in thought.

"What's that?" Edward asked, slightly uncertain now.

Raising her eyebrows seductively, she grinned...

"Does your nose ever get cold?"

**A/N: And for some strange reason, I now have Footloose stuck in my head.**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
